You Came
by Blue Savage
Summary: AU: She took me in an unpredicted embrace and kissed me tenderly. We parted away, and she looked deep within my green eyes. AthrunCagalli oneshot!


**Blue Savage: HUHA! I'm back with another one-shot! I AM SO OBSESSED WITH ONE-SHOTS! It's my new fave pairing! Athrun/Cagalli! WOOHOO! So cool......you don't know how dreamy this couple is! Anyway, on with the fic!  
**  
_You Came_

_By: Blue Savage  
_  
I was running frantically, as I tried to reach that time. I promised her! I have to be there for her! Oh man! Stupid Athrun, stupid, stupid, STUPID!  
  
The one time I had the chance to see her play, I won't be there! She is so going to kill me. I rounded a corner, nearly bumping into a couple, and then regaining my posture, I started to run back to my faster pace.  
  
As I kept on running, I felt a drop of wetness contact with my face and hair. Oh, great! Just what I need, a bath! Rain started to pour recklessly, making my black Armani suit and dark blue hair wet. _Fabulous......  
_  
As I made another huge step, but suddenly slipped from a puddle of water. I tripped – might I say, very painfully – on the concrete floor, as my blue hair covered my face.  
  
_"I'm sorry Cagalli..."_

====================  
  
"And now, for our Grand Finale, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the one-and-only, Cagalli Yula Attha!"  
  
I stepped outside the red velvet curtains, smiling proudly, tightening my grip upon my wooden violin. I gazed my brown eyes to the reserved seat of Athrun. He said he'd be here. Once my eyes landed on that single seat, I felt my blood boil and my heart crumble. It was empty. He didn't come.  
  
I instantly frowned and squeezed the neck of my fiddle harder. _'Damn, you Athrun! You said you'd be here!'  
_  
The director gave me a signal, and I readied my instrument. I slid my bow gently as I started the tune for my song.

====================

I ran faster, and faster, as every second became my death sentence.  
  
Suddenly I remembered what Cagalli said, during that moment......  
  
**_FLASHBACK_**  
  
"Athrun, tomorrow's going to be the last night I play. Please be there." Cagalli whispered softly as she took my hand with her own.  
  
"Cag-"  
  
"Please Athrun! I need you there by my side. The one finale night where you can see me play will be my most treasured moment with you."  
  
She took me in an unpredicted embrace and kissed me tenderly. We parted away, and she looked deep within my green eyes. "I reserved a seat for you – front row. So I'm expecting you to be there."  
  
She drew farther away from me and looked back again, "If you don't come Athrun......"  
  
_**END OF FLASHBACK**_  
  
And that was all I could remember...  
  
More drops of water fell freely on my body and face. I shut my eyes tightly and ran even faster, if that was possible.  
  
I have to be there!

====================  
  
My song was already in the middle, and still the one leather chair where I thought he would be was still vacant. I guess he really won't be coming.  
  
I shut my eyes closed and continued playing my violin. I don't want to lose my concentration!  
  
_'Damn you Athrun! Damn you......'_

====================  
  
I stopped in my pace as I stared at the building before me. This was it... the place where Cagalli is playing.  
  
I took out my crumpled ticket, and showed it to the usher. He tore the other end off and opened the swinging doors for me.  
  
I entered the dark room and made my way to the front, there she was. Clad in a black, silky dress, embedded with shining sequins and sparkles. She was beautiful.

====================  
  
As the blonde-haired girl was about to end her song, she shifted her gaze to the new audience that entered. Her eyed widened in joy, as shining tears sprung up from within.  
  
He came!  
  
After all these thoughts of thinking he wouldn't come, he actually came! Cagalli could have jumped for delight but stopped as she continued playing.  
  
Athrun gave an encouraging smile and mouthed, 'I came.'  
  
And because of that, the brown-haired violinist had the valor to continue playing.  
  
As long as he's here, she knew it would be alright.  
  
And that was when she noticed the song stopped playing, yet both their eyes were still glued to each other.  
  
_"I love you......"_  
  
**Blue Savage: and that was it! HUHAAHAAHAAA! So nice! My first ever Gundam SEED fic! And it's my fave paring, Athrun/Cagalli! I'll probably make more of these some day...maybe also a Kira/Fley one...I dunno! Just please review and no flames! **


End file.
